Evil
by DominoTyler
Summary: Him is fed up with the Rowdyruff Boys' continual failure in defeating the Powerpuff girls, and decides he must take matters into his own hands, creating the ultimate evil. Is everyone doomed; or will the boys and girls team up and destroy evil once and for all? Requested by codyhobgood271!
1. Chapter 1

A request from codyhobgood271! Credit for the plot goes entirely to him. Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any other recognizable material.**

"Awright, that's it!" Brick shouted across the high tops of the buildings in the City of Townsville. The fight had been going on for hours - both sides were relentless. Brick wiped a smear of blood and sweat from his forehead. "This one's gone on long enough! It's time that we finally end you girls once and for all!"  
"Ha!" Blossom exclaimed, her voice high pitched and enthusiastic. The fight had been in her and the girls' favor the whole afternoon, and it felt almost as if the boys had been giving up this whole time. "That's a laugh! It seems to me that you guys are all bark and no bite! What do you think, girls?"  
The girls agreed wholeheartedly, and Blossom floated smugly facing the boys, her hands placed firmly on her hips. She was quite proud of the fact that, in all of this time, the boys hadn't managed to finish them off once and for all, as they constantly proclaimed they would. It was quite hilarious that they still tried.  
There was one thing she was still curious about, however, and she couldn't help but ask her question.  
"Who are you working for, now, anyways?" She asked. "Why do you want to off us so bad if you're on your own?"  
"Ah, quit talking and fight," Brick replied tersely as he made his next move.  
Blossom could see she had struck a nerve. She smirked, taking Brick's next punch head on. She caught his fist in her own, and their faces were so close she could count the freckles on his nose.  
She was close enough to see the sudden change in his eyes as he ripped his fist from hers and flew straight up and around, to fight her from behind.  
Buttercup had her back, though, and she swooped around, catching Brick on the jaw, sending him plummeting to earth.  
He was fine when he hit, but the others were terribly angry, and took this as incentive to strike again. Butch came after Buttercup, and they were immediately locked in hand-to-hand combat. Bubbles was unsure of what to do, until Boomer charged at her with a smirk on his face, and she turned to flee.  
"Don't run away, Bubbles!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Go after him!"  
"Okay!" Bubbles cried, turning around and getting in one lucky shot to the mouth.  
The fight continued for the several dragging more moments. Unbeknownst to the brawling teenagers, far beneath them, hidden by a mask of power, causing him to appear to the world as an ordinary man, was a person. This person was no ordinary person, and the things he did would seem strange for any ordinary person to do. As a drop of blood fell to the earth from each of the six fighters, he captured it in a bottle and enclosed the bottles in his jacket. Then he continued on his way, whistling innocently.  
Anyone who looked closer, however, would have noticed the sinister smile on his face as he slowly faded into nothing.

It took all of them plummeting to the earth after a massive thunder clap from Bubbles, who had become quite fed up with the fighting, and was on the verge of tears. The boys had escaped, and the girls flew home in a rather dejected state.  
"I wish we could just catch 'em and lock 'em up already," Buttercup said angrily, swiping her wrist over a cut on her forehead as she reached for a bottle of water on the counter.  
Bubbles wiped tears from her eyes. "This really is getting tiring," she said sadly.  
"I know the day is coming soon," Blossom replied as she started making supper. "We just have to be patient."  
"I'm done with patience," Buttercup growled, heading to the sofa, where she sat down and picked up her game controller, unpausing the game she had had to put on hold when they'd received their call from the Mayor that the boys had broken into a jewelry store.  
"Just wait," Blossom replied. "I'm sure something will change soon. I can feel it."  
"And hopefully it's for the better!" Bubbles said quietly before she headed up the stairs.

"Why do we keep messing with them?" Butch said grumpily as he slammed the refrigerator door. He cracked open his beer and guzzled half of it down before throwing himself down on the couch and reaching for the remote. "Why can't we just kill them and be done with it? All of this holding back can't be good for me."  
Brick rolled his eyes as he picked up the phone, preparing to order in a pizza. "It's probably better for you, actually. All of this senseless murder is gonna get you in trouble some day."  
Butch raised his chin. "I'll have you know that I've never actually killed anybody."  
"That guy you put in a coma got taken off of life support and died," Boomer pointed out.  
"Did I ask you to speak?" Butch snapped.  
Boomer laughed and Brick dialed the phone.  
"My turn to pick toppings!" Boomer exclaimed, reaching for the phone.  
"I don't think so," Butch said, tackling him before he could get to Brick. "I'm going to vomit if I have to eat another pineapple-vegetarian pizza."  
"Come on, dude," Boomer whined, reaching for the phone.  
"Hey, we'll have three large meat lovers pizzas," Brick said, holding up a hand to silence his brothers, which did absolutely nothing to stop their argument. "Cool." He placed the phone in the receiver.  
"Aw," Boomer said dejectedly, and Butch sat down contentedly, resuming his aimless flickering through the channels.  
"Anyways," Brick said, taking a seat in his recliner and taking off his hat to quickly run his fingers through his hair, "I told you guys. We're not aiming to kill 'em. Not only is it fun to tease 'em every once in a while, it just kills old Him and Mojo that we haven't done what they want us to do yet."  
"We don't work for them anymore - they should find someone else to do their dirty work for them," Butch said absently.  
"I think there's another reason why you don't want us killin' 'em," Boomer said, a sly smile spreading over his lips.  
Brick shot him a glare, warning him. "And what reason is that, Boomer?"  
He couldn't even predict what Brick was planning to do if he went ahead and said what he was thinking - he said it anyways. "I think you like one of 'em."  
Butch was suddenly interested in what Boomer had to say. His eyes widened and he leaned forward excitedly. "What?"  
Unfortunately for both of them, Boomer did not get to continue. A swift punch to the solar plexus ensured this.  
"You know that's a load of crap," Brick muttered, but he had replaced his hat so that when he looked down, nobody could notice how bright red his face had turned. Not that they would have - Boomer was curled up on the floor, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath, and Butch was laughing so hard he was practically in the same position. "I'm goin' to bed. You two can share my pizza."  
He got up and entered his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Then he sighed. _That was a close one._


	2. Chapter 2

A dark cackling could be heard throughout Townsville that night if anyone had been listening for it. Down in hell where he lived, HIM himself was working quite a devious and powerful plan. He cackled once again, feeling rather gleeful as he poured his newest ingredient into the cauldron that had been bubbling for days.  
"There..." he drawled. "That's wormwood, broom and...the blood of good and evil...it's perfect. Those lousy Rowdyruff boys couldn't get anything done. But he...he will be indestructible. He will be perfect."  
The bubbling from the cauldron became quite loud. Above HIM, in Townsville, rain began to pour over the town. That would cause quite a startle - it had been a perfectly clear day. An even bigger surprise, however, might be the fire that randomly erupted in the forest and the horrific scream of rage and terror that shattered windows and shook the ground.  
HIM removed his claws from the sides of his face and grinned in pleasure at his creation.  
"Yes, my child, it is I...HIM..." he grinned. "Your master and your caretaker. Now. Daddy's got a little mission for you. Are you ready? Oh, yes, I know you're hungry. This will satisfy that hunger, my dear..."

Beep beep beep!  
Blossom sat up straight in bed with a start, her hair a wild mess continuing at it's previous velocity, jolting forward to swirl around her face. She panted for air to calm herself as she threw off her blankets and grabbed the phone as her sisters woke up behind her.  
"Hello? Mayor?"  
There was silence on the other end for 5 agonizing seconds.  
"Blossom!" cried the mayor. "Blossom, you're needed desperately! The city is in chaos! Get down here! Quickly!"  
"We're on it, Mr. Mayor!" Blossom exclaimed before she slammed down the phone.  
"What is it?" Buttercup asked as she pulled on a sweatshirt over her pajamas and her baseball cap to cover up her bedhead. "Monster? Crook?"  
Blossom pulled aside the curtain in their bedroom to reveal the window overlooking Townsville. "Everything!"

The girls were ready in less than two minutes. Then they burst out the front door and raced off towards town just in time to hear a horrific shrieking coming from a monster of a size they had never seen before. It was large and green and scaly and breathing fire at the innocent citizens.  
"Come on, girls!" Blossom shouted. "We've gotta stop this thing!"  
"Don't have to tell me twice!" exclaimed Buttercup, who rushed off and began to fight head-on.  
The monster was slow, at least, and it seemed that it wasn't too strong or smart. However, it could breathe fire and it was frightened easily. Each punch Buttercup released sent a spurt of fire down onto the streets.  
Bubbles headed to the ground to put out the fires before they hit, hoping to prevent any civilian deaths or injuries. Blossom flew in to help Buttercup, hoping they could quickly knock this thing out before any more damage was caused to the city.

"What is that awful noise?" Boomer muttered, moving to open the curtains in their small shack.  
"Aw, cool!" Butch shouted, shoving his brother out of the way to peer through. "Monster! Let's go watch the fight! Maybe we can join him and get the girls!" He waggled his eyebrows. "Maybe we can find some distressed damsels, if you know what I mean?"  
Boomer shoved him back so he could take his turn at the window. "I'm down with it." He lowered his voice. "Should we tell Brick?"  
Butch shook his head. "Nah, he'll take the fun out of it. He's not gonna let us fight the girls. Let's just go."  
Of course, Brick followed closely after them. He wasn't completely deaf, as his brothers apparently thought he was.

The girls were worn ragged. Sure, he was slow and stupid and weak, but he was resilient and apparently indestructible. And he was causing quite a bit of irreparable damage. Blossom had traded places with Bubbles and was now trying to prevent any injuries. There! There was a baby in a carriage. Why was there always a baby in a carriage? And where had the mother been that she now had to run towards the carriage from practically all of the way across town?  
Blossom threw herself in the direction of the carriage in an attempt to move the child out of the way of the destructive creature.  
Butch laughed from his position on top of a building with Boomer. "Looks like Pinkie's gonna get it this time!"  
Boomer watched solemnly. "Looks like it."  
"Blossom!" cried Bubbles and Buttercup in chorus.  
Blossom turned just in time to see that it was futile to attempt to avoid the oncoming attack. She shoved the carriage out of the way and huddled in on herself, awaiting the devastating pain.  
It didn't come. Blossom opened one eye and then the other before she turned to see why she hadn't been killed.  
"Get outta here!"  
Blossom's eyes widened but she heeded Brick's warning. He dropped the car he had been using as a shield and flitted out of the way of the attack just in time. It created a huge crater in the middle of the street, right where the two counterparts had previously been standing.

"Are you ready, my precious? Do you see those pretty little colored girls? They are your supper. Bon appetit, darling."

"What are you doing here?" Blossom yelled above the shrieking of the monster still freaking out above them.  
"Saving your ass!" Brick screamed back. "A thank you would be nice!"  
"I didn't ask for your help! And since when do the Rowdyruff boys care if the Powerpuff girls get hurt?"  
"Since -"  
They stopped. The monster had stopped. He had turned around. He was simply leaving Townsville? How often did that happen?  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Hear what, the fire?" Blossom replied, straining her ears.  
"No...that whistling...?"  
The two looked up into a sky to see a streak of black zipping across the sky and towards the monster. The two connected in a disgusting explosion of fire and blood and scales, decorating the city in guts and gore.  
"What the hell?" Brick cried.  
"What the hell?" mimicked the creature that looked identical to each and every one of the rowdyruffs and powerpuffs just before he socked Brick in the stomach, shoving him out of the way.  
He grinned, flashing his pointed, primitive daggers of teeth at Blossom before he jumped towards her, clamping his teeth around her wrist and tearing.  
Blossom screamed as he ripped through her flesh and pulled herself away, but he was fast and chased her back to her sisters, who caught the monstrosity in a death-grip. Brick flew up from the ground and kicked him from their arms, sending him soaring down to earth. The boy stayed on the ground, apparently knocked out.  
"Who is that?" Boomer cried as he approached the group.  
"How the fuck would I know?" Brick spat. "He just attacked us!"  
A familiar laugh rang around the group. "And he'll be attacking you for days to come," a faceless voice said. But they could imagine his face well enough. "Good luck, boys and girls. You're going to need it. Come, Blaze, my child. You will rest tonight..."  
The boy smashed into the pavement pulled himself up and flew straight up into the air, where he vanished in a flash of light.  
The boys and girls looked at each other for an awkward moment before heading off in their separate directions, the boys to their shack and the girls to the hospital, one of them gravely injured and the others shaken up beyond words.


	3. Chapter 3

Though Blossom's chemistry allowed her to be a rather fast healer, she was out of school all of the next week because of the blood loss and the need for her to regenerate most of the skin, blood vessels and muscles in her left wrist and to heal the break. In addition, she had been infected with some strange form of venom from the daggers protruding from the beast-like boy's mouth. Luckily, it hadn't been able to find purchase in her veins, as it was all pumped out of the large gaping wound at the end of her arm.

Blossom received few visitors during her two day stay at the hospital. She was restricted to only blood relatives because of the state she was in. However, she received a rather unexpected visitor the last night she stayed at the hospital.

Bubbles and Buttercup had just left, having brought her the homework she'd missed and giving her the lowdown on what was going on at school in her absence. She was very disappointed that she'd missed the first several days of her Freshmen year of High School. She hadn't been expecting any visitors after them - the Professor had stopped by earlier and had mentioned his plans for a big invention later that night, so she wasn't expecting him to come in anymore.

"Hey, there, Red."

Blossom heard her heart moniter increase drastically at the voice before she had even had enough time to register the voice - her consciousness did not like this voice and, once she'd realized who it was, neither did she.

Her eyes narrowed. "Brick. What are you doing here? Here to kill me in my hospital bed? That's low, even for you."

He chuckled and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Actually, that'd be right up my alley. I'm all about taking the easy way out. However, I'm not actually here to kill you. I just wanted to see how you were faring, that's all."

It had taken all of Brick's courage to remain calm while spitting out that last sentence, but Blossom had completely ignored him - Brick was quite certain she hadn't even heard what he'd said.

"Who let you in here?" She demanded to know. "I'm only supposed to be allowed relatives."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Not sure if you noticed or not, sweetheart," he said, "but we all look kinda similar. The nurse who let me in probably thought I'm your twin brother, actually."

"Why?"

_I thought she was the smart one?_ Brick thought to himself with a smirk. "Didn't we just go over this? We look the same. That's why she let me in -"

"No!" Blossom snapped, and she probably would have sounded a little more forceful if not for the sedative that was currently coursing through her veins. She had expected to be unconscious in about 10 minutes before he showed up. "I mean...why are you here?"

"Oh." Brick took off his hat to run his fingers through his hair quickly. He replaced it and shoved his hands back into his pockets. "I uh...I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright."

Blossom said nothing, waiting for him to explain himself. When he didn't, she spoke. "Why?"

Brick rolled his eyes to the ceiling, feeling a bit frustrated. He didn't know how to tell this to his brother's, let alone himself! How would he explain to her? Maybe this had been a mistake.

"Nevermind. I'll just see myself out. See you in school whenever you make it back." She didn't register any of what he'd said. If she had, she'd be quite a bit more worried.

Blossom called after him, demanding he come straight back and explain himself, but he kept going and was soon out of the hospital. Not long after that, Blossom was asleep and dreaming fitfully.

...

Brick hadn't returned home in three days - not since he'd basically revealed to his brother's his unexplainable feelings. But after a while he started feeling bad about all of the stealing he'd been doing to keep himself alive on the streets - his brother's and he had made a pact that they would only steal what they needed and nothing more. They wanted to try and live semi-normal lives now that they had nobody to watch after them. And it would just kill both Mojo and HIM to know that they had gone good, the complete opposite of what they would have expected.

He had food at home; thus, he did not necessarily need to steal food to survive. So he headed back around the time he knew both Boomer and Butch would be at work and took a shower before making himself a sandwich he could eat on his walk to work at a construction site nearby the park.

While he was walking, he tried to figure out what the heck he was doing with his life.

...

Blossom was released from the hospital the next morning - however, she stayed out of school the rest of the week and finally returned on Monday. She took her seat in her pre-calculus class and was waiting for the first bell to ring as she worked on the make-up work (which she was basically done with) when someone entered the classroom.

She kept her head down, not really wanting to draw very much attention to herself but, evidently, the person who entered the room knew her.

"Well, well, well," said the all-too-familiar growl. "Look who it is." She could practically _see_ the smirk on his face.

"I must be in the wrong room," Blossom said, sitting up straight and staring ahead. "I didn't think they let _morons_ into advanced placement classes."

"That makes two of us," Butch replied, taking the seat right in front of her so he could turn around and smirk at her. "What kind of an idiot sacrifices himself for a baby?"

_"Herself,"_ Blossom corrected angrily. "And that wasn't something an idiot does. That's something a decent human being does. Not that you would know."

"You saying I ain't decent?"

Blossom snorted. "I'm saying you ain't - _aren't_ - a human being."

Butch glared at her and was about to make some sort of a threat when the teacher entered the room. Butch turned around and greeted the teacher warmly.

_Huh,_ thought Blossom. Evidently, the Rowdyruff Boys respect authority. _That's interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hm...it's been a while, hasn't it? My apologies.**

**So it seems this is going to be majorly a reds story. I feel it's always easier to focus on one pairing. If any of you have read my story "The Life Project" (which is a Harry Potter fic) a lot of people requested a sequel in which I would talk about the side character's love lives and let me just say, that story was an utter mess.**

**Let's continue. :)**

**...**

Fortunately, it seemed that the Rowdyruff Boys did have some respect for their elders. Butch kept quiet during the lecture, but did occasionally lean back in an obnoxious stretch that knocked things off of Blossom's desk and seriously distracted her from her note taking. That was awful enough. Probably worse than if he'd been making some sort of huge commotion in the middle of class.

When pre-calculus over, Blossom shoved everything in her bag and was out of the room before she could be hindered. She examined her schedule to find her mandatory art class was up next, and she turned into the stuffy back hallway, searching in all of the little alcoves and doorways for room 178. She stopped to ask a teacher and, after being pointed in the correct direction, she quickly made her way to the proper room and took her assigned seat.

The teacher had given his lecture and the students were all starting their preliminary sketches in pre-purchased sketchbooks by the time Blossom had the chance to realize who exactly was in her class.

"Mr. Gardener, I don't have a sketchbook," she said, raising her hand.

Mr. Gardener, the art teacher, flashed her a quick smile. "That's alright. I'll go find one for you. You'll owe me seven dollars for it."

"That's fine," she replied.

He left the room, then, and Blossom sat for a few moments, awkwardly looking at the clock and then all of the paintings and sculptures around the room before she reached into her bag and fished out a book so she could read while she waited.

"Hey, you can borrow a piece of my paper while you wait."

Blossom sighed. "Can I ever get away from you three?" she muttered.

"I was just trying to be friendly," Boomer replied casually with non-chalant a shrug. "If you don't want the paper, you could have just said so."

Blossom sighed. She knew Boomer was different than the other two, and she should have respected that. Even though she hated all three of them, including Blondie, equally.

"No, I'm sorry," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm being stupid. May I have a piece of your paper?"

"'Course," Boomer replied, handing her a piece.

She sat looking around at everyone else for inspiration. It appeared they were all using charcoal sticks. Of which she had none.

"There's charcoal in those cupboards back there," Boomer said. "Here, take mine. I'll go get a new piece. They work better when they've already been used a bit, anyway."

Blossom smiled kindly. "That's very nice of you. Thanks."

Next, she noticed everyone else had a prop that they seemed to be sketching. She sighed, realizing she, again, was not adequately prepared, and would be needing Boomer's help once more.

He came back to his seat, which just so happened to be at the table behind her, though facing away from her, and he began on his sketch once again. He was sketching a clock with a floral design on the face. His sketch looked better than the clock did in real life.

Blossom unclasped her necklace from around her neck and set it in front of her on the table to begin sketching.

She tilted her head after a bit of drawing. Kind of looked similar to some sort of wingéd bear. She glanced over her shoulder again to see that Boomer had finished his clock and was now drawing the figure of a girl. Was that...Bubbles?

She shook her head. Couldn't be.

The teacher finally returned with her sketchbook and she handed him seven dollars. She hid her sketch in the book so no one could accidentally look at it while the teacher played a video of the properties of shadows and their effect on realistic imagery.

Blossom managed through her next class to not run into a single Rowdyruff boy. At lunch she sat with her sisters and a few friends from middle school.

"Are you going to be able to cheer, Blossom?" asked Suzy. "Is your wrist okay?"

Blossom nodded. "Of course! I'm fine now. Besides, I have recovery time until Friday. I'll just take it easy at the practices."

"What about volleyball tryouts?" asked Violet. "Are you going to be okay for that?"

Blossom shrugged. "I should be perfectly fine. No worries."

They all seemed rather concerned.

"Listen, guys, I'm okay," she said. "You know that I get better really quickly. What gives?"

"Well..." said Amber. "Brick told us he went to visit you in the hospital, and..."

"And you listened to him?" Blossom exclaimed. "What did he say?"

"He just said that you didn't look like you were doing very good," defended Suzy. "He said that he saw everything happen and he's never seen a worse injury in his life."

"It was pretty bad, but I'm completely fine," she said. "Why would you listen to him, anyway?"

They all shrugged and the conversation petered out.

Blossom caught a shock of flame red hair covered by a baseball cap in the corner of her eye pass by the tree she was seated beneath and she stood up, dumping the homework she'd been working on into her bag.

"I've got to go, guys. I have to talk to someone."

She stormed away from them, leaving the group of girls discussing some boy or another that Blossom had little interest in. All she got was that his name was Shane.

"Hey!" Blossom exclaimed when she was within earshot of her target. "Brick! Hey!"

He turned around with a start.

"Oh!" he exclaimed before smirking. "Hey, Red. I see you're all better."

"Yeah, as opposed to what you told all of my friends," she said, sticking out her hip and crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You realize telling them that I was in bad shape could have gotten me kicked off the cheer squad. Or prevented me from trying out for volleyball."

Brick shrugged. "I was worried about you. You didn't look good. Didn't want you to push yourself."

"Wait," Blossom said, holding up a hand. "Did you tell them to try and keep me from cheering and tryouts?"

"Like I said," Brick said with another shrug. "I was worried about you."

"Well, don't be," she snapped. "Just stop caring about me all of a sudden. I don't need you ruining my Freshman year of high school, alright?"

He held up his hands defensively. "Fine. You got me. I'll leave you alone."

Brick turned on his heel and headed away from her. Maybe her snapping at him would make him stop pining after her in secret. Maybe he could let her go before he did something stupid.

He had convinced himself that he was over her until he ended up sitting right behind her in Chemistry class and he could smell her shampoo practically feel her warmth.

Yeah, he wasn't getting over her anytime soon.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of an alarm coming from the corner of the room. There were telephones in all of the classrooms where a Powerpuff Girl had class so if something was awry in Townsville, they'd know right away.

Blossom shot to the other side of the room like lightening and put the phone to her ear at the same time the girls did in the other rooms.

"Hello? Mayor?"

They could slightly hear his panicked voice from the other end, and Blossom turned to Brick, eyes wide and filled with horror.

"I'm on it," she said, dropping the phone on the receiver.  
"Mr. Baxter, I'm going to have to take Brick with me, if that's alright with you," she said. "We have a bit of a common enemy that he needs to help us conquer."

Mr. Baxter nodded. "Whatever needs to be done. Keep us safe, Miss Utonium."

She nodded firmly and the two shot out of the window installed on the ceiling for this very reason.

"The guy who hurt your arm?" Brick asked.

Blossom nodded.

The other girls caught up with them, followed by Boomer and Butch.  
"We saw you fly past the window," said Boomer. "Thought we'd join in on the fun."

Hopefully that's what this would be - fun. Hopefully no one would lose a limb this time.


End file.
